


Ночь шакалов

by 1Louie_Lorry1, Liliya_re_Niene, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Fluff, Gen, Tragedy/Comedy, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Все, что Корасон делал для своего мальчика, он делал из лучших побуждений. Но что, если у Ло свое мнение по этому вопросу?
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Ночь шакалов

**Author's Note:**

> Особая благодарность моей бете [Taiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo?language_id=ru)
> 
> АУ, в которой Корасон жив, и Ло рос на Дресс Розе, окруженный любовью и пониманием.

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Долгий день подходил к концу.

Корасон курил, поставив оба локтя на перила балкона. С холма, на котором располагалась королевская резиденция, он смотрел на травертиновые стены Акации, ее причудливые крыши и колонны, узкие улицы, все как одна ведущие к громадине Колизея. За ним виноградники перемежали поля подсолнухов и рощи. Чуть дальше угадывались рваные очертания бухточек, а еще дальше — синее-синее море сливалась с облаками.

Корасон перевел взгляд вниз, на их сад. За прошедшие годы деревья сильно подросли, почти дотянувшись до третьего этажа. Между ветвей метались юркие тени, слышалось чириканье, временами переходящее в звуки птичьих потасовок. То тут, то там мелькали пятна рыжих листьев.

Вот уже два месяца как на Дресс Розе царила осень. Она принесла долгожданную прохладу, урожай клементинов и тысячи птиц, прилетевших сюда на зимовку с холодных островов. Стаи заполняли собой небо и прибрежные леса, отдыхали, а потом отправлялись вглубь страны. 

Каждую неделю проходил какой-нибудь кулинарный фестиваль с танцами и огненным шоу. Владельцы ресторанчиков соревновались, чей сидр лучше сварен, горожане украшали улицы и балконы гирляндами разноцветных лампочек, принимали заморских гостей, запускали фейерверки. 

И где-то между всей этой суетой его Ло исполнилось семнадцать. Подумать только.

Корасон затянулся последний раз и щелчком отправил окурок в глубины напольной вазы.

Помнится, ее приволок к нему Доффи сразу после одного из его светских раутов, и прошел месяц или два, прежде чем Корасон осознал всю ценность подарка. Воистину брата в тот час направлял перст судьбы. Это была отличная ваза для угла балкона. Ее не нужно было опорожнять по десять раз на дню, и один будущий доктор не догадывался, сколько сигарет она уже поглотила.

Губы Корасона сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Ло заботился о нем, пряча смущение за напускной суровостью, педантично проверял пепельницы и цеплялся к каждой лишней сигаретке. 

Обмануть его становилось все сложнее.

Однажды Ло не успел сунуть нос в мусор до того, как Бейби Файв смахнула его в общий мешок, и вместо того чтобы смириться , устроил им целое представление: развернул голубую сферу в воздухе, и словно фокусник, отсортировал окурки по маркам. 

— Вы можете курить, Кора-сан, просто не слишком много, — заявил он тогда, прожигая глазами дыру в том кармане, где Корасон носил сигареты. Как будто они поменялись ролями, и теперь из них двоих Ло был взрослым…

Улыбка Корасона померкла, он засунул руку под шапку и яростно поскрёб затылок… Он и рад был бы отвлечься на что-то иное, но его мысли постоянно сворачивали к главному событию осени... 

Ло семнадцать.

Корасон стиснул перила балкона с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Почему он не мог спокойно думать об этом? С того самого дня, как они всей семьей поздравили Ло, он чувствовал странное волнение в груди. Какая-то его часть продолжала отрицать тот факт, что Ло стал совершеннолетним. Это случилось так неожиданно. Так скоро. Словно существа, которые по легендам сидели на облаках и ведали судьбами людей, обсчитались, украв драгоценный год или два из детства Ло. 

Корасон говорил себе, что он — дурак, что жизнь течет своим чередом. Осень сменяет лето, дети растут. А перемены неизбежно порождают тревогу — даже если, в конечном счете, ведут к лучшему.

Кто, как не особенный мальчик Ло поймет, что Корасон все делает ради его благополучия?

Розовое сияние, заливающее небо еще полчаса назад, угасло на западе. Над резиденцией одна за другой вспыхивали яркие южные звезды.

С самым беззаботным видом Корасон вернулся в дом.    
Он все подготовил заранее, когда Ло уходил в клинику, — остался только самый последний разговор, который он оттягивал сколько мог. Но вечером после ужина ему показалось, что в гостиной слишком много лишних ушей, а позже, когда Ло читал какой-то из своих ужасных журналов, было слишком хорошо сидеть рядом и наслаждаться тишиной.

Теперь места для маневра не оставалось. 

Корасон зажег верхний свет, задернул шторы, а шум воды в ванной и не думал стихать.

Хотелось беспокойно мерить шагами расстояние от стены до стены, или снова закурить, или, по обыкновению, отложить все на завтра, но он заставил себя опуститься в кресло. Он должен был справить с этой трудностью. Ради Ло. В его голове крутились те самые правильные слова, которые он подбирал последние две недели. Целые пламенные речи, убедившие бы кого угодно. 

И, конечно, стоило звуку льющейся воды стихнуть, как он позабыл их все.

— Что-то случилось, Кора-сан? 

Из открывшейся двери на пол упала белая полоса света, и в клубах пара показался Ло. В худи с медведем, заменяющим ему пижаму, в сандалиях на босу ногу, с влажной челкой, прилипшей ко лбу. 

Увидев поджидающего Корасона, мальчишка застыл на месте. Сонное выражение его лица мигом сменилось настороженным.

— С чего ты взял? Все в полном порядке!

Ло окинул его подозрительным взглядом:

— Правда?

Корасон выдержал взгляд, не поморщившись, и закивал, словно болванчик:

— Конечно-конечно. Все отлично, лучше не бывает! Просто... 

Он позволил себе крошечную паузу, перед тем как подняться с кресла.

— На твоем дне рождения, я позабыл сказать кое-что важное: что горжусь каким ты стал, Ло! 

Корасон мог поклясться, что его маска сидела на лице как влитая, однако сверхъестественным чутьем мальчишка распознал подвох. В его светлых глазах промелькнуло что-то вроде паники. Он сделал движение в сторону, будто хотел улизнуть, но уперся в руку, преградившую ему дорогу.

— Ты так вырос, — сказал Корасон настойчиво. — Ты больше не умирающий ребенок, пришедший на Спайдер Майлз. Ты сильный и здоровый, Ло. И мое постоянное присутствие — это не то, что тебе действительно нужно, — он набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы продолжить. — Думаю, самое время тебе переехать в твою собственную комнату. 

Вот они и добрался до сути разговора. Зрачки Ло расширились.

— В конце концов, она расположена совсем рядом. Всего через стену. И она чудесная.

— Чудесная? — глухо переспросил Ло. — Да мы неделю отмывали ее от соплей Требола!

— Тем более! Ты настоял, чтобы Доффи выселил его оттуда.. И это, конечно, ничего не изменит между нами, — поспешил заверить его Корасон. — Мы будем проводить свободное время вместе: гулять, есть сладости и все такое… Но, понимаешь, Ло, в семнадцать лет необходимо иметь личное пространство для вещей, которыми ты не захочешь делиться...

Он опустил ладони на напряженные плечи, и в нос ему ударила знакомая смесь из запахов аптекарского мыла и распаренной кожи. От волнения он как будто слышал себя со стороны. 

— Ты будешь приглашать к себе друзей… заведешь секреты и все остальное, что полагается в твоем возрасте. А я не буду тебе мешать.

Ему отчаянно захотелось пригладить взъерошенные волосы Ло, чтобы убедить, он не отказывает ему в поддержке, но в самый последний момент тот успел уклониться. Блеснул глазами, как загнанная в угол кошка.

— Я понимаю, что это немного неожиданно… — пробормотал Корасон, не зная, что добавить.

И тут терпение Ло лопнуло. Приемом из арсенала Лао Джи он вывернулся, обогнул Корасона по дуге и почти бегом направился к входной двери. Его спина выражала все что угодно, кроме благодарности.

— Ло! — позвал Корасон. — Эй, Ло!

Он выскочил в коридор — хвала всем богам, пустой в это время суток, — как раз чтобы застать Ло перед последней дверью в правом крыле. Кажется, мальчишка пролетел все эти метры за одно мгновение и притормозил только перед латунной табличкой со своим именем. Корасон вспомнил, как Доффи распорядился развесить их, чтобы никто в резиденции не ощущал себя гостем.

Было бы хорошо разрядить ситуацию...

— Я постелил тебе одеяло с жирафами! — прокричал он.

Ло медленно нажал на ручку двери и сделал шаг вперед. Он так и не оглянулся на Корасона, продолжающего махать ему на прощание:

— Как бы ты ни сердился, Ло, я все равно желаю тебе доброй ночи и самых сладких снов! Приходи завтра утром!

Ответом ему стал оглушающий грохот двери, который выражал негодование и обиду. 

Он перестал улыбаться. Его сердце частило, словно он только что пробежал кросс. Можно ли было считать, что разговор удался?

Корасон знал, как тяжело подчас делать правильные вещи, с того самого момента как переступил порог Главного Штаба. В его жизни случались приказы, которые он исполнял, стиснув зубы, и решения, которыми он не гордился. Он всегда пытался справиться с этим, обращаясь к внутреннему чувству справедливости. Сенгоку-сан говорил ему, что в сложные моменты нужно доверять себе.

Хороший совет, который в данную минуту не хотел работать, хотя Корасон был на сто процентов уверен в своей правоте. 

Ло продолжал находиться рядом, но теперь между ними пролегало нечто большее, чем дюжина шагов и стена, которую можно проломить кулаком. И это было чертовски несправедливо.

“Перемены всегда стоят нам переживаний, — напомнил себе Корасон. — Дело сделано. А Ло… Надо дать ему успокоиться, привыкнуть, увидеть все преимущества свободы. В конце концов, он — подросток, и это нормально, что иногда он реагирует вот так…”.

Даже если во всем остальном Ло никогда не делал ничего нормального...

Корасон еще немного постоял в дверном проеме. В глубине души он испытывал облегчение, что Ло так и не сказал ему ни слова. Он не знал, как бы стал спорить одновременно с ним и с самим собой.

Вернувшись к ежевечерней рутине, Корасон притворился, что все идет как обычно. Он настолько преуспел в этом, что сначала порвал воротник рубашки, а потом залил в глаза спирт.

Ему ужасно хотелось уловить хоть какие-то звуки оттуда, где годами никто не жил. То и дело он замирал, вслушиваясь. Напрасно. В резиденции царила оглушающая тишина. Никаких голосов или лишнего шума. Дресс Роза спала, и вместе с ней спала Семья. 

Быть может, кроме двух полуночников.

Уже совсем перед сном Корасон обнаружил неожиданный привет от Ло. Под соседним одеялом его рука наткнулась на книгу. 

Задавив первый порыв — нестись с находкой в соседнюю комнату, он встал и аккуратно поставил книгу к остальному собранию Ло. Как ни странно, оно целиком состояло из пиратских романов и приключений, когда-то купленных Доффи. Медицинскую литературу Ло держал на работе, а прочее читал, не вынося из библиотеки.

— Будем надеяться, что он продержится без тебя до утра, — сообщил Корасон книге и отправился в кровать. 

Он привык засыпать по команде, отключаться в тот самый момент, как его голова касалась подушки, — и не открывать глаз до самого утра. В бытность Дозорным ему ни раз приходилось спать сидя и даже стоя. Стоило телу отыскать точку опоры, глаза закрывались сами собой. Но этой ночью — в мягкой постели — сон не приходил. 

Впервые за шесть с половиной лет Корасону было грустно, холодно и одиноко. Никто не прижимался к нему, не дышал рядом, не складывал на него руки и ноги. И Корасон понял, что обманывал себя. Он считал, что разрешает Ло спать рядом потому, что тот был ребенком, пострадавшим от людской жестокости… потому что это успокаивало его. А, тем временем, сам извлекал выгоду из такого положения дел.

— Ты вел себя как самовлюбленный слепой эгоист! — печально сказал он, гипнотизируя потолок. — Давно было пора сделать так, как будет лучше для Ло”. 

Он повторял это снова и снова, но тянущая пустота в груди не думала исчезать. В конце концов, он сел, опершись о спинку кровати, и нащупал пачку сигарет на ночном столике. Уже целую вечность он не позволял себе дымить в комнате, но сейчас — кому это могло повредить?

Корасон глубоко затянулся, ощущая как горький дым наполняет легкие. 

“Теперь я могу делать что угодно. У меня тоже появилось личное пространство. Осталось только научиться с ним жить”. 

В темной и мрачной комнате он бездумно наблюдал, как тлеющий кончик сигареты отражается в блестящем металле, пока зажигалка не выскользнула из его пальцев.

По-хорошему, следовало оставить ее валяться на полу до утра, но все, что угодно было лучше, чем лежать, борясь с собственными мыслями. Поэтому, прикончив сигарету, Корасон дернул за шнур ночника. 

Конечно, чертова зажигалка не могла просто упасть на коврик. Вместо этого она отлетела под кровать к самой дальней стене, да так, что нечего было и мечтать просто подцепить ее чем-нибудь.

Корасон обошел кровать с той стороны, где всегда спал Ло и, примерившись, дернул за раму. Ему бы хватило десяти сантиметров, чтобы просунуть руку, но кровать весила, кажется, целую тонну. И никому до этого момента не приходило в голову двигать ее.

Он напомнил себе, что надо ничего не сломать, и не снести нависающий ночник, и стал медленно тянуть, пока она не поддалась.

Смаргивая проступивший пот, он уселся на пол. И каким же дураком надо быть, чтобы не воспользоваться силой фрукта! Оставалось надеяться, что звуки передвигаемой мебели не потревожили Ло.

Маленькая тень с запозданием отделилась от резной спинки, с мягким стуком упала в простенок. 

Это был подарок.

— Мне надо уехать на две недели, — сообщил он в первый год их переселения на Дресс Розу и вложил в маленькие руки Ло плюшевую подушку. — Это — мое сердце. Пусть оно пока побудет здесь, окей?

— Никакое это не сердце, глупый Кора-сан! — Ло излучал злость и обиду. Он отшвырнул подушку, но был так слаб, что она едва перелетела через кокон из одеял и приземлилась на дальней стороне кровати.

Корасон выдавил улыбку.

— Это всего две недели!

— А если я умру, пока вас не будет? — угрюмо спросил Ло. — Неужели так сложно… — он замолчал, подыскивая слова. — Не бросать меня сейчас?

Несказанное “пока я еще жив” повисло между ними, но Корасон предпочел притвориться, что не понял его.

Они еще немного поспорили, пока изнуренный болезнью Ло не заснул прямо посередине фразы. 

И в ту ночь Корасон покинул Дресс Розу. Он никак не мог отложить свои дела. Его ждали на явке, но в папке, которую он прятал под полой шубы, лежа ли не досье на пиратов, не стратегические планы Доффи, а выписки из истории болезни. 

Корасон мчался на пустынный остров к своим, рассчитывая на всемогущество адмирала Сенгоку. Он был готов бросить операцию, везти Ло в лабораторию к Вегапанку, да хоть на край света. И до самого конца отказывался верить, что в огромном мире, полном чудес, нет силы, способной спасти его мальчика.

Разглядывая маленькое красное сердце в ладонях, Корасон ощутил отголоски того отчаяния и той надежды, что переполняли его много лет назад.

Местами плюш вытерся, а на краю, где материал пополз, сердце было заштопано крепким неровным швом. Все эти годы оно пролежало в тайнике между стеной и спинкой кровати, Ло загладил его до дыр, когда никто не видел… А потом починил разошедшийся шов так же, как, изучая хирургию, зашивал бесчисленные носки.

Корасон поднялся с пола и сходил за книгой Ло. Не будет никакой беды, если он просто отнесет мальчику его личные вещи. А заодно убедится, что тревожиться не о чем. У них были времена и похуже.

В коридоре он наложил на себя сферу тишины, и, дважды споткнувшись о складки ковра, добрался до соседней комнаты. 

За незапертой дверью мягко качались легкие занавески, в синем свете, проникающем сквозь них, виднелись большой шкаф с открытыми полками, рабочий стол, кровать.

По стенам висели анатомические плакаты.

Только самого Ло здесь не было.

Корасон в два шага оказался у постели, но даже самого короткого взгляда хватало, чтобы понять — Ло на нее даже не присел. Корасон бросил все, что принес, на стол и растерянно потрогал край одеяла. Что следовало делать в таких случаях? Он понятия не имел. 

— Ло? — позвал Корасон со слабой надеждой, что это розыгрыш. — Ло! — Он зажег свет и заглянул в каждый угол помещения, включая балкон. Никого.

Наверняка в природе было множество разумных объяснений, почему в середине ночи Ло отсутствует в своей комнате, но в голову Корасону не шло ни одно из них. 

Он почувствовал, что у него начинает ломить виски. Все это походило на дурное наваждение. Его взгляд уперся в настенные часы. Половина третьего ночи. Самое мертвое время. Куда мог пойти Ло?

Убеждая себя, что в резиденции с ним ничего не могло случиться, Корасон вернулся в коридор. Он даже заглянул к себе в странной надежде, что найдет Ло спящим там же, где и всегда. Но его ждала только отодвинутая кровать.

— Ло, — повысил голос Корасон. — Это совсем не смешно, Ло! Пожалуйста, ответь!

Он подумал об общей ванной в их крыле и на полпути туда вспомнил, что забыл убрать вокруг себя Тишину. 

Наверное, было правильнее назвать это место закрытой купальней. Кроме обычного душа здесь можно было принять ванну, джакузи или посидеть в сухой сауне. Для членов Семьи было организовано даже что-то вроде бассейна — мелководный лягушатник с широкими бортиками. Большего фруктовикам и не требовалось.

Еще с порога Корасон ощутил дуновение теплого влажного воздуха. Кто-то использовал помещение совсем недавно: на розовом мраморе пола все еще блестели лужицы воды, по мозаичным стенам стекали последние капли. Однако надежда Корасона умерла, не успев толком зародиться. Ло не душился лавандой и не мог оставить полотенце с надписью “Афродита”.

Волнение только усугубляло врожденную неуклюжесть, так, что на выходе Корасон чуть не поскользнулся, а с нижнего пролета лестницы и вовсе спустился кувырком. К счастью, он отличался крепкими костями, а синяки даже не считал.

Главный холл встретил Корасона тенями и тревожными отблесками, проникающими сквозь витражные окна. Теперь он шумел и звал так, что его услышал бы даже глухой.

Ло не было в гостиной, библиотеке, столовой и патио. Корасон последовательно проверил их, затем занялся тренировочными залами и подвалом. Он от души покрутил ручку давно запертой комнаты Верго и заглянул в каждую из десятка кладовых. 

В полутьме коридоров, освещаемых редкими светильниками, он не узнавал дом, в котором жил, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что Пика сбивает его, перемешивая коридоры и этажи. 

Среди жилых комнат кто-то обругал его из-за стены, но голос принадлежал не Ло, и Корасон не подумал притормозить. Ему было все равно, кого он разбудил в эту ночь.

Следующие полчаса принесли ему осознание того, что и в этом крыле Ло нет. А еще блестящую, но страшную догадку: мальчишка использовал фрукт, чтобы покинуть третий этаж и сбежать из дома. 

Сердце Корасона ухнуло в пропасть при мысли, какие неприятности семнадцатилетний подросток — совсем еще ребенок в сущности! — мог найти на свою голову. 

Что, если он отправился в ближайший город? Акация — блестящая и безопасная на центральных улицах — таила множество подворотен, куда даже Дозорные не совались в одиночку. Впрочем, это касалось всех портовых городов Дресс Розы. Доффи пробовал решать эту проблему — регулярно устраивал рейды против мелкого отребья всех мастей, но на место пойманных оборванцев тут же прибывали новые. Все они мечтали о сладкой жизни, но умели только грабить и прятаться, как крысы. 

“Надеюсь, Ло оделся потеплее”, — тоскливо подумал Корасон, останавливаясь, чтобы собраться с мыслями. На секунду он отчетливо вспомнил, каким видел его в последний раз: босым, чистым и очень сердитым. Застывшим на пороге комнаты, в которую не хотел идти.   
Возможно, ждущим, что его позовут обратно...

  
Корасон не стал возвращаться за револьвером и переодеваться. Слишком много времени было потеряно, чтобы перетряхнуть резиденцию. Ло могли сто раз опоить какой-то гадостью, или подсунуть ему наркотики, или похитить его… или даже оставить бездыханным где-нибудь под мостом.

К этому часу роса превратила каменные дорожки в сплошной скользкий трек, и он наполовину бежал, наполовину катился под уклон. Осенняя ночь холодила разгоряченный лоб, кроны деревьев смыкались над головой. Их нижние ветви задевали плечи и грудь, оставляли на рубашке мокрые полосы. Ветер шелестел наверху, но все, что слышал Корасон — стук сердца и собственное шумное дыхание.

У центральных ворот резиденции он вынырнул на открытое пространство. По контрасту с темным пологом сада звездный свет показался ему ярким, чуть ли не слепящим.

Что-то невесомое пощекотало его лицо, такое же тонкое и блестящая, как осенняя паутина. Корасон взмахнул рукой и с недоумением уставился на крошечный порез, возникший на его пальце.

Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы вспомнить про охранную систему Доффи. 

Черт. Черт! Он отчаянно затормозил на бегу, умоляя огромное тело послушаться, но по инерции сделал лишний шаг. Второй. Третий. Пересек невидимую черту. И оцепенел, не зная, как выбраться из ловушки. Долю мгновения мир вокруг оставался прежним, затем ограда взорвалась сотнями нитей, летящих поймать нарушителя.

Корасон попробовал уклониться, прыгнул в сторону с линии атаки, изобразил что-то вроде кривого сальто. Но нити были быстрей. Они перехватили его и вздернули в воздух, подобно тому, как Доффи поступал со своими врагами.

Корасону ничего не оставалось, кроме как забиться в огромных сетях. Он не мог позволить спеленать себя до утра, он спешил! Его ждал Ло! И в отличии от посторонних, он знал, что сейчас нитями никто не управляет. Он раскачивался из стороны сторону, и с каждым рывком те поддавалась, все больше провисая, пока часть из них не порвалась, издав звук лопнувшей струны. Ослабленная сеть просела, позволив Корасону коснуться земли. Не считая порезы, он перекатился вбок. Потом еще раз, и еще, пока не оказался в безопасности.

Было большой удачей, что Доффи не ждал нападения со стороны резиденции, а значит, ловушку ставил просто на всякий случай. И веса Корасона хватило, чтобы освободиться самостоятельно.

Он с досадой содрал с себя остатки нитей. Как лучше всего преодолеть главные ворота, не обладая способностями Ло? Быть может, стоило перемахнуть ограду где-то в стороне от центрального входа? Или попросить у Дофламинго ключ... Корасон неосознанно обернулся в сторону резиденции. Фронтон и часть левого крыла хорошо просматривались от ворот, и среди ровных рядов черных окон светилось несколько арок. 

Он попробовал припомнить, горели ли они, когда он выскочил в сад. Что если рассерженный Ло отправился прямиком в покои Доффи… от возможных последствий голову Корасона наполнил густой туман. Он не помнил, как кинулся обратно, как взлетел по парадной лестнице.

Как с разбега, по всем правилам штурмовиков, высадил дверь в королевские покои. 

От мощного удара на паркет посыпалась штукатурка. Корасон медленно обвел взглядом гостиную брата. На низком столике стояла недопитая бутылка вина. Накидка из розовых перьев валялась возле дивана.

Сам король Дресс Розы тоже не заставил себя долго ждать. В халате на голое тело он появился из смежной комнаты. Подозрительно бодрый и злой.

— Ты что, взбесился, Роси? — он посмотрел Корасону за спину, и его улыбка стала еще шире, обнажив белоснежные зубы. — Или вспомнил, что ты — Дозорная крыса, и решил тряхнуть стариной?

Игнорируя угрозу, Корасон оттолкнул брата с пути. 

— Ло! — крикнул он, переступив порог золоченой спальни. — Ты здесь, Ло? Клянусь, Доффи, если ты тронул его хоть пальцем... 

Дофламинго схватил его за плечо, грубо развернул на себя. Всмотрелся в лицо.

— У тебя что, жар? Почему ты ищешь Ло здесь?

Корасон моргнул. Доффи больше не улыбался — он смотрел с недоумением и раздражением. Явно не понимал, что происходит. 

— Ло пропал, — признался Корасон, наконец. Он снова ошибся, но на этот раз ошибка принесла ему облегчение. — Я обыскал и дом, и пристройки, и сад, — по мере того, как Корасон перечислял места, брови Доффи ползли все выше.

Он понял руку, перебивая.

— Я впервые слышу, что ты не знаешь, где находится твой щенок. Вы что, поссорились?

— Нет, просто сегодня он должен был провести ночь у себя. В своей собственной комнате.

— А-аааа, — понимающе протянул Дофламинго, отступая на шаг. — Так ты, наконец, выгнал его! Ночью.

Корасон яростно замотал головой:

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет!

Дофламинго засмеялся, как делал порой, когда люди вокруг него творили глупости и отрицали это. Корасон сжал руку в кулак и с силой врезал по стене, обитой шелком. 

— Проклятье! Получается, что я выгнал его... я — идиот?...

Дофламинго, не переставая посмеиваться, похлопал его по спине.

— Ты, несомненно, идиот, младший брат.

Он вышел и через минуту вернулся в своей накидке.

— Чувствую себя неуютно в одном халате, — пояснил он, расправляя перья на воротнике, потом проследил за Корасоном. — Эй, что это ты собираешься делать?

Корасон уже держал в руке розовый Дэн-Дэн-Муши, взятый с комода.

— Надо позвонить в отделение Дозорных и заявить о пропаже.

— Господи, Роси, не позорься! — Дофламинго вырвал улитку из неуклюжих пальцев. — Да что с тобой такое?! Ты вообще не соображаешь, что творишь. Уверяю тебя, Ло не украли пришельцы и не утащили шакалы. Маленький паршивец прячется где-то в доме и наслаждается шоу, которое устроил.... А всему виной твоя бесхребетность.

Дофламинго вывел Корасона из своей спальни и ткнул пальцем на кожаный красный диван.

— Ну-ка присядь.

— Я так виноват, — пробормотал Корасон, не двигаясь с места. — Так виноват, надо было учесть, в каком он теперь возрасте, и быть осторожнее... Пожалуйста, Доффи… — он бросил на брата отчаянный взгляд. — Пожалуйста, верни его! 

“Пожалуйста, Доффи”, — это было заклинание с самого его детства, такое же могущественное, как способность дьявольского фрукта, но значительно менее предсказуемое. В зависимости от настроения, Доффи мог или послушаться, или сделать все наперекор. 

Корасон прибегал к нему только в крайних случаях. Он прекрасно осознавал, каким неуправляемым стихийным человеком был его старший брат, но, время от времени, у того случались приступы поистине королевского великодушия. 

— Сядь же, у тебя кровь идет, — повторил Дофламинго, не дождавшись реакции. От его толчка Корасон рухнул на диван. И только тогда понял, что кровь заливает ему глаза, мешая смотреть. Он попытался обтереть лицо рукавом.

Дофламинго окунул салфетку в недопитое вино.

— Черт, почему я должен заниматься этим? — спросил он, промакивая порезы.

Корасон жалобно вздохнул. 

Вино жгло немилосердно, однако диван Доффи словно засасывал его в мягкие глубины. Хотелось откинуться назад и опустить веки. Всего на минутку. Ведь этой ночью ему так и не довелось отдохнуть.

— Доффи, — позвал он, перехватив руку брата, — со мной все в порядке.

— Что за шум, Доффи? — послышался хриплый голос Диаманте из коридора. — Кто-то бегает по этажам, как ненормальный. К нам что, пробрались воры? 

Диаманте просочился в повисшую на одной петле дверь, и Дофламинго развернулся в сторону новоприбывшего. 

— Это Корасон, — любезно сообщил он. — И Ло. Они решили поиграть в прятки, и, к сожалению, веселье затянулось. 

Диаманте подавил зевок, без приязни покосился на Корасона.

— Значит, ты прекратишь это безобразие, — уточнил он, отодвигая дверь в сторону, — и можно идти досыпать?

— Напротив, — усмехнулся Дофламинго. — Я собираюсь возглавить поиски. Боюсь, мой братишка не справится с этим без помощи Семьи.

Диаманте закатил глаза. 

— Пойду скажу остальным.

Дофламинго прислушался к тому, что происходит в доме.

— Думаю, это не понадобится, скоро все и так соберутся здесь.

Пока Дофламинго заклеивал тонкие порезы, оставленные нитями, Корасон терпел, но стоило старшему брату отложил рулон пластыря, его подбросило, как отпущенную пружину.   
— Спасибо, но больше не... — договорить ему помешал низкий столик, за которым король предавался своим возлияниям. Раздался жалобный звон хрусталя.

— Роси, чтоб тебя! 

Доффи успел схватить начавшую падать бутылку, но остальное уже не спас. Корасон буквально снес фужеры и тарелки с остатками еды и, уже плохо контролируя себя, отшвырнул столик в сторону.

Разъяренный Доффи схватил брата за шею и вернул на место.

— Не шевелись, — приказал он. — Не дыши. Довольно от тебя разрушений на сегодня... Семья быстро найдёт мелкого засранца, куда бы он ни сныкался, и, клянусь, после этого я как следует надеру ему уши.

— За что? — попробовал возмутиться Корасон. — Это ведь я спровоцировал бедного мальчика… он доверял мне...

— Рад слышать, что я не единственный, чье доверие ты предал, — заметил Дофламинго. Может быть, его пальцы на шее сжались чересчур сильно.

— Пожалуйста, Доффи! — просипел Корасон.

Дофламинго разжал руку и бросил через плечо:

— Вы все слышали?

Заметно прибавившаяся толпа у двери закивала. Семья собралась почти в полном составе. Рядом с Диаманте стоял хихикающий Требол, Джора не теряла времени, крася веки на ощупь. Сеньор Пинк мял сигаретную пачку, не решаясь закурить. Гладиус поддерживал старика Лао Джи. Все выглядели помятыми и невыспавшимися. И только глаза Бейби Файв лучились энтузиазмом, оттеняя несвойственные ей синяки.

— Видишь, какую веселую ночку нам устроил твой «бедный мальчик»? — безжалостно спросил Дофламинго у Корасона и махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

— Раз слышали, ищете Ло. 

Иногда королевская резиденция казалась скромной, даже тесной. Когда все члены Семьи находились на месте, да еще прибывал со свитой кто-то из личных гостей Короля.

Но сейчас им надо было обыскать четыре этажа, и рук не хватало. Изредка по коридору проходил сгорбленный силуэт Требола, или долговязая фигура Диаманте. Нестройный хор голосов то тут, то там звал Ло по имени — все с нулевым результатом.

И, по мере того, как шло время, за стенами резиденции начинало светлеть.

Каждый раз, как члены Семьи пересекались в холле или лестницах, они останавливались, чтобы обменяться нелестными замечаниями о виновнике событий. Ло и до того не пользовался особой любовью, но теперь терпение Семьи и вовсе подошло к концу.

Но, даже осыпая его проклятиями, и мечтая о справедливом наказании, все понемногу теряли интерес.

В конце концов, Диаманте — не без доли самодовольства — предсказал, что они никогда не найдут Ло, потому что он лично обучал его искусству скрытности.

А Сеньор Пинк сообщил, что видел, как Требол пошел искать Ло к себе в комнату.

— Сказал мне, вдруг тот решил спрятаться в неожиданном месте… и вот уже полчаса его не видно.

Махвайз хохотнул от неожиданности, а Сеньор Пинк продолжил:

— И ведь это ему сойдет с рук! Вот ты бы пошел прятаться в комнату Требола?

— Ни за что! — признался Махвайз. — У него там везде стоят ловушки с соплями.

Он подождал, пока Сеньор Пинк закурит, и медленно побрел в сторону гостевых покоев. Их тоже следовало проверить. 

— Жаль, Пики нет, — с надрывом посетовала Джора. — Может, у него получилось бы быстрее перетрясти дом...

— Причем, в буквальном смысле.

— Ну что, Ло все еще не нашли? — снова задал свой вопрос Корасон, как делал это каждые две минуты, словно проверяя терпение Дофламинго. — Ты точно уверен, что он не мог уйти в город?

— Я тебе повторил это уже три раза, — Дофламинго разрывался между готовностью возглавить поиски и нежеланием оставлять братца без присмотра. Он успел потушить несколько искр, упавших на ковер, и Корасон явно не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Даже спасенное вино не сильно скрашивало ночь, хотя букет был хорош. 

Дофламинго успел допить его в гордом одиночестве. Решил, что заслуживает хотя бы такую компенсацию за вынесенную дверь.

Между тем, на обезумевшего Корасона сошло следующее озарение. Не поднимаясь с места, он ткнул в сторону письменного стола. 

— Доффи, давай развесим объявления о пропаже! Пообещаем вознаграждение из казны...

— Точно! — Дофламинго осклабился. — Напишем, за какую пятизначную сумму мы возьмем его обратно, — он потер виски и ответил сам себе: — Правда, это не сработает. Я уже говорил, что Ло не выходил за охранный периметр.

  
В конце концов, все члены Семьи последовали мудрому примеру Требола и разбрелись досыпать. 

Единственной, кто даже не помыслил о нарушении приказа Молодого Господина, была Бейби Файв. Она не жаловалась и не унывала, в конце концов, здесь и сейчас целых три человека нуждались в ней.

Проходя мимо комнаты Корасона, она на секунду заглянула в приотворенную дверь. Увиденное привело ее в ужас. Вещи были раскиданы по полу, мебель сдвинута с мест. Словно Корасон этой ночью устроил в спальне побоище.

Она успела дойти до конца коридора, когда шаги ее замедлились. Молодой Господин доверил ей содержание резиденции в чистоте. И она обещала ему, что не подведет.

Возможно, брат Молодого Господина редко находил для нее добрые слова, но и не обижал нарочно. Нет ничего плохого, если она ненадолго отвлечется от поисков Ло и выполнит основные обязанности.

Бейби Файв вернулась и вошла в спальню Корасона. К сожалению, было недостаточно просто подвинуть кровать к стене и расставить вещи по местам. На полу, между стеной и спинкой кровати, обнаружилась многолетняя пыль, несколько скомканных бумажек и зажигалка. По краю одеяла шли четкие отпечатки подошв.

Однако Бейби Файв никогда не унывала при виде оставленного Семьей хаоса. В ее голове идеально сосуществовали две мысли: они нуждались в ней, а ее жизнь имела смысл.

Достав швабру и тряпку из ближайшей подсобки, она сперва натерла пол до блеска, потом содрала наволочку, чтобы кинуть в стирку, и в нерешительности уставилась на одеяло. По ее подсчетам, оно только-только вернулось из чистки. Это причиняло боль — как будто ее работу не ценили, но почти сразу Бейби Файв убедила себя проявить терпение. Сколько раз Молодой господин говорил о господине Корасоне как не о самом аккуратном человеке. “И ведь мы любим его не за это, да?”, — каждый раз добавлял он в конце и широко улыбался.

От его улыбки внутри Бейби Файв екало сердце. 

Она решительно свернула одеяло в рулон, отнесла на балкон и перевесила через кованые перила. Неаккуратный человек не станет ругаться на нее, если она просто стряхнет грязь. Возможно, он даже не заметит разницы..

Бейби Файв несколько раз энергично взмахнула одеялом. Воздух наполнился облаком мелкой пыли, и она зажала нос. 

Рядом раздался чих.

— Ты совсем рехнулась? Кто убирается в такую рань?! — спросил голос, полный тихой ярости.

Готовая дать отпор, Бейби Файв развернулась всем корпусом и часто-часто заморгала от неожиданности. Справа от нее, в тени напольной вазы, скрючился Ло. Он поместился там так компактно, что его почти не было видно. Темные волосы были в еще большем беспорядке чем обычно, а лицо припухло ото сна. Прежде чем Ло выплюнул в нее новую партию ядовитых слов, Бейби Файв открыла рот и огласила дом воплем, от которого содрогнулись стены.

— Молодой господин! Я нашла его! Нашла Ло!

Это было какое-то особенное проклятье, что из всех членов семьи в этот ранний час Ло пришлось иметь дело именно с ней. В отличии от любого нормального человека, Бейби Файв возомнила, что передать его в руки Дофламинго было смыслом всей ее жизни. Не оставляя ничего на волю случая, она приготовилась схватить его, и Ло представил, как через секунду окажется в ее цепких объятиях. Он содрогнулся от одной мысли и почти инстинктивно обратился к силе опе-опе, меняя девчонку местами с бордюрным камнем под балконом. Крик продолжил звучать далеко внизу, и Ло позволил себе расслабиться — теперь его барабанным перепонкам ничего угрожало.

Камень завис в воздухе, и в следующую секунду Ло понял, как сильно он облажался. Он уже ничего не успевал, и на его глазах произошла катастрофа. 

От удара камня ваза треснула, раздался характерный звон, звук разбивающегося фарфора, а потом прямо на Ло хлынул бесконечный поток окурков.

Корасон одновременно плакал и смеялся. Наконец-то, его Ло был найден, живым и здоровым, как и обещал Доффи. Хотя к моменту, как братья ворвались на балкон, мальчишка все еще продолжал монотонно браниться, вспоминая все ругательства, какие ему довелось услышать. 

Не обращая внимания на его дикий вид, Корасон подхватил Ло на руки и крепко прижал к себе.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, — бормотал он, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Теперь уже все…

— Все? — скептически переспросил Дофламинго, оттесняя в сторону брата. — А кто будет отвечать за расшатанные нервы Семьи? Не считая того, — он ткнул пальцем в черепки на полу, — что это похоже на дипломатический дар Элизабелло Второго.

Корасон оторвался от Ло и уставился на единственную невосполнимую утрату прошедшей ночи.

— Это, Доффи, — сообщил он дрогнувшим голосом, — была моя лучшая пепельница...

Эпилог

Наутро после бессонной ночи Корасону пришлось пережить немало шпилек от Дофламинго и остальных. Еще неделю тема оставалась горячей, но постепенно Семье надоело вспоминать одно и то же по кругу, детали стали забываться, и, через полгода, ночной переполох превратился в очередную байку. 

Корасон так и не нашел в себе сил обсудить с Ло его побег. Вначале он не чувствовал ничего, кроме радости, что все закончилось, потом эйфория схлынула, и появился страх, что Ло может все повторить. Не понарошку, перебравшись на соседний балкон, а по-настоящему. 

Так что, все осталось по-старому. Правда, Ло на время попритих и доставлял в два раза меньше проблем, чем обычно. 

Следующей осенью история чуть было не пошла на новый виток. За месяц до дня рождения Ло Корасон стал ловить на себе его подозрительные взгляды. И, постепенно, напряжение достигло такого градуса, что Ло стал похож на взведенную пружину. Корасон не сомневался, стоит ему заикнуться о переселении, и случится взрыв. Конечно, об этом не могло быть и речи.

Корасону не осталось ничего иного, как признать полное поражение и просто ждать, пока время не расставит все на свои места. 

На двадцать первом году жизни Ло получил от Доффи в подарок желтую субмарину. Оснащенная лучшим медицинским оборудованием, она была рассчитана на команду из пяти человек. Первым делом Ло переправил знак Дофламинго на ее башне, вторым написал над люком слово «Death».

Побывав на субмарине как почетный гость, и убедившись в надежности судна, Корасон предположил, что теперь ничто не удержит Ло на Дресс Розе. И ошибся.

Прямо посреди официального приема, Дофламинго представил Ло своей правой рукой. Через день все газеты Нового мира пестрели новостями о “наследнике Семьи Донкихот”. 

После этого Ло стал регулярно отлучаться по “семейным делам”, участвовать в совещаниях, даже сидеть по указке Дофламинго на троне “Корасона” между Диаманте и Треболом. 

Иногда он отказывался говорить о деталях.

Пусть так. Корасон не допытывался до правды. Хватало того, что каждый день его окончательно повзрослевший мальчик возвращался в резиденцию, ужинал со всеми в большой столовой и ровно в полночь стоял перед ним в домашней одежде, готовясь ко сну. 

Удивительная связь, возникшая между ними, когда Ло было десять, никуда не пропала. Больше всего на свете Корасон боялся разрушить ее, но, взяв на себя роль опекуна, он также подписался на вечный ужас оказаться недостаточно умным. Недостаточно твердым. Недостаточно дальновидным.

Он тихо вздохнул, глядя на свою самую большую ответственность. По обыкновению, Ло устроился на кровати, затолкав под спину подушку, и что-то строчил в рабочем блокноте. Желтый свет ночника выхватывал из полумрака половину его головы, татуированные руки, карандаш с ластиком в форме пингвина. 

— Хей… — позвал Корасон. Он знал, что Ло не терпит, когда его отрывают от дел, но тот сразу же прекратил писать. Даже изобразил на лице неподдельное внимание.

— Скажи, тебе правда удобно здесь?

Корасон присел на кровать рядом с Ло.

— Я имею в виду, со мной… 

В повисшей тишине Ло продолжал разглядывать его, не меняя выражения, затем захлопнул блокнот. В этом жесте не было досады, только усталость человека, которому не дают отдохнуть после полного дня забот. 

— Не подумай, что я что-то имею против! — поспешил добавить Корасон. — Но, согласись, немного странно, что ты предпочитаешь мое общество, и, возможно, стоит попробовать...

— Мне нормально, — перебил Ло.

Корасон подумал, что в этот раз начал слишком обтекаемо, набрал в грудь воздух, чтобы, наконец, откровенно рассказать о своих опасениях, но Ло покачал головой. “Даже не пытайтесь”, значило это. “Ничего не выйдет”.

Наверное, Доффи оказался прав, и он опоздал с воспитательным процессом.

Привычным движением Ло сунул блокнот в щель под матрасом и выпрямил ноги. Теперь они лежали на коленях Корасона, такие же тощие и костлявые как были у Ло-подростка, со ступнями в царапинах от песка и подсохшей мозолью на мизинце.

— Не волнуйтесь, Кора-сан, у меня уже есть личная комната, — сказал Ло своим обычным серьезным голосом. Но его глаза и губы смеялись. — Завтра скажу Бэйби Файв, чтобы перевесила табличку. 


End file.
